2 minus 1 equals Fun
by Kaspah
Summary: Rantings of a madman in his cell. M for Murder


My cell, my all too white cell. How could I not love you? Pale, unspoken, unwavering, and ever-so-friendly. Snap. My head turned to the side quickly, instantly. How could there be a snap if there was nothing to snap? My brow twitched. My feet tapped on the cold concrete, little slapping sounds. Never wore shoes, never could, never would. Never in this place, not allowed. My head tilted, gazing at the once tanned foot that had turned pale, like rotting meat? Or was it rotting seat? At that, my brow rose, How could it be rotten seat? Seats don't rot, nor do they die. Another snap. Where did the snapping sounds keep coming from?

I moved my head, twitching it left, then right, left, right, left, right, trying to find the source. Surely, there wasn't anyone here. No one was ever loud in solitary, that's why they called it solitary. Too bad there was no solitaire. I frowned, I loved solitaire. I loved my little, cozy cell. It welcomed me, warmed me, not like the others, not like the people I knew, not like my other home. My frown turned upside down. My home, my lovely, lovely little home, with my lovely girlfriend, my lovely friends, my lovely garden. Another snap sounded. Where in blue-blazes was the snapping coming from? Quietly, like death creeping up on the old, I stood, trailing my hands across the cold, relentless steel of my cell-door. Lights, I could see lights. First, amusement came to me, then confusion. How could the guard leave the door-window open?

Like a child with a new toy, I grinned. One that I've been using for a while, ever since I left my lovely little home. I snickered, like a mad man I suppose. I resisted the urge to shrug at the ridiculous idea. How could I be mad? I twisted, turned, twitched and cocked my head, getting all the view I can. The face, large and mean, came into view now. His brown eyes glaring at me, a sneer on his lips. How could he look at me like that? I was just having a bit of fun.

"'ello there Capt'n." My voice sounded happy, I was sure I was smiling.

"What are you doing?", his voice came out rough, demanding and cruel.

"Jus' having a look." I frowned, why did he seem mad?

"Who left this door like this?"

"Why, it was you, Capt'n." I snickered again, "Why doth thou seem mad?"

"None of your business.", He hissed. Was he a snake? I could never fathom how someone could make the sounds of animals and still act so human. Chirping, birds maybe, sounded from the guard. My head tilted in confusion and curiosity. That wasn't the snapping I sought, my brow twitched when the guard answered his phone. Did the guard have no manners? I resisted the urge to wring his neck, to see him regret his transgression. Come to think of it, why hadn't he met this guard before? Was he new? I turned my head, looking at my gray walls, my brow raising. I needed some color in this place. Maybe a lovely crimson instead of dull, ash gray. I giggled at the thought. I loved making up color names that didn't match the colors I saw. People often yelled at me because of it, but, if something's fun, why not do it again? Snap, but this one wasn't like the others. Tilting my head to the side, I spied the guard looking at me, glaring.

"My, what lovely eyes you have, Mr. Wolf.", I loved my innocent teasing.

The guard's eye twitched, I could see it.

"My name's Jack."

"Aw, why do you say your name is Jack? That's depressing that you don't like your name." I played the pity card. The guard scoffed.

"Come on, Jacky boy, I'm just playing." Wasn't Mr. Wolf on the phone before? "So, who called? Details."

I could feel his glare, feel the spite behind it. If I wasn't as twisted as I feel, I would've felt bad or something. In my head, bells were tolling to a different tone than others. "So, Mr. Wolf, what did your love have to say?" by the raise in his brows, I could tell I was right.

"Nothing you need to know."

I grinned again, my arms crossing around my chest. I could see it in the guard's eyes, his resolve had snapped because of the call. One little call, broke his mental walls. All that was left, was a child that was putting up a bravado act. "Want to hear a story, Mr. Wolf?" My voice rose somewhat with the question, trying to sound as innocent as I could. Seeing the guard hesitantly nod, I smiled. Turning, I leaned back against the door and slid down it, into my regular sitting spot and position.

I told him about the school I went to, about the classes, the teachers, the students, the memories coming fresh to my mind.

My eyes found her, the one that I always had a crush on. I marveled at how her hair slid about her petite shoulders, framing them, those brown, chocolate strands of hair. I often imagined that it tasted of chocolate, smelled of chocolate, like she were several different candies molded into one. I could spend hours on those thoughts, loving every second of it, daydreaming. I even sometimes painted her, every time, trying to get the colors right, never once finding the right shade of her hair. It was always off, every color, every picture. It could never hold a candle to the real thing. I loved everything about her, how she rolled her eyes at my paintings, that small tug of her rosy lips, threatening to smile. With one little breath, she could send shivers through me, frost in the midnight air. Soon, after that, she began to take interest in me, smiling that bright, warm smile every time she laid eyes on me. I even took notice of her eye color, green like emerald gemstones.

With her, people looked at us, her an I, like we were a pair that wasn't matching, her pink, and my orange. I felt like I was in heaven, like a child in a candy shop. No one ever thought that the relationship would end in tragedy, one that would shake them to their very cores.

It had been two years since we began to date, now seniors in school, we were having second thoughts. Well, only her. I loved her, more than I could ever say. She was the sun that made everything possible, the air that I breathe, the water I drink. It all began with her hesitant kisses, her light touches, as if she were touching something fragile. I thought it was only because of the things going on at her house. Then, it came to calling off dates, and avoiding me all together. Still, every time I lay my eyes on her, my heart beat a hundred miles per minute.

I knew where she lived, we often went there when her parents weren't around. I learned from her, that one had to be quiet to catch someone. I learned to keep my steps light, to avoid her family. I crept, slinked and stalked into her house. No one was here but her, yet there was a car outside, and she didn't own it. I could hear them, gasping, giggling, laughing. My eye twitched, mouth threatening to smile. How could it when all of this was happening? I purposely stepped on a loose floorboard, sending a shrill creek through the house. She hushed him, knowing that sound, the sound of someone in the house. Fast footsteps, a new one I was guessing, then the door shut. The trouble was, how did he know his way through the house? I could hear her quiet footsteps, sometimes quick, sometimes slow. For a sneaky thing like her, she wasn't being so quiet. Slinking quietly into the kitchen, I lay my hand on something in the kitchen and picked it up. All the while, I had a grin on my face, thinking of what I could do, what pleasant sounds she would make. Snickering, breathlessly, I pulled out one of her china tea-cups, probably one of the white ones. I stopped to muse on it, my eyes darting to look at it. Nope, it was blue. I dropped the china to the ground and bolted, not even bothering to listen to the shatter.

Moments later, she was standing over the china, her hand over her mouth, stifling her gasp. She knew who it was in the house. I could see her, see the rapidly growing fear in her eyes, the way her throat moved. Her head darted to where I was, squinting to see, trying to see me. Turning, she looked around more. My feet moved silently against the linoleum floor. Effortlessly, I wrapped an arm around her, my left. My other joining it a moment later, my face lightly nuzzling against her shoulder, marveling in the sweet vanilla scent she wore. Her heart was racing, threatening to burst from her chest.

"M-matt..?", her sweet voice whispered my name. I could feel her hands searching for something, anything to use.

"Yes?" my voice came out light, even while I was nuzzling her shoulder, indulging in the sweet scent that was addicting, like a drug that I needed, couldn't live without.

"W-what are you doing...?" Her voice, shaking, probably from fear.

"I'm enjoying my candy." I pulled from her shoulder, satisfied for now. My arms tightened around her shoulders. Her gasp sent shivers down my spine.

"T-that all?", rushed, as always. She was never one for being slow, or even for hesitating.

Pulling on arm from around her, I lightly trailed my index against her spine, feeling the white shirt she wore, feeling the bone under my fingers, feeling her shudder against my touch. Quickly, oh so quickly, I reached into my pocket, lacing my fingers around the wooden handle that controlled me. I leaned my head in, placing a quick kiss on her cheek.

She gasped, shuddering. Copper filled my nostrils, threatening to overflow into my brain. I could feel it against my hand, the warm, precious candy. So red, like cherries. I whispered sweet words to her, telling her it was going to be okay, filling her mind with pleasant images. I knew her white shirt would stain after this, but shrugged. The parents could get it out if they wanted to.


End file.
